


October Bingo Card

by Galadriel34



Series: McDanno [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Jackie Brown, Original Sin, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bingo, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Gen, Icon, M/M, Wallpaper, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>heffermonkey hosted another bingo in October at 1_million_words, I entered and made a blackout. It was really hard, because I'm not a writer, but I made it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Card




	2. Black Sheep

 


	3. Dirty Little Secret

  

 


	4. ... and the rest

Briefcase

  

Eye of the Storm

    

Help

    

Leaves

    

Credit:

1., [simoendli ](http://simoendli.deviantart.com/)  
2., [Sophie0305](http://sophie0305.deviantart.com/)  
3., [joanna kossak](http://joannakossak.deviantart.com/)

No, I won't

  

Original Sin

      

 

Picture promp

      


End file.
